nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cchen3/This may not be recent but I'm not happy with what I see
So I've been going through things, and I see chat logs. Not saying where, but I saw chat logs. ooh, amazing chat logs right? yay. NO, of course it was drama. I won't mention who did it and all, but lots of you were there. Now drama's been an issue right? Oh yes it has. And the loads of people who want to be staff has been a problem too. Just because you weren't chosen, just because there were too many staff, doesn't mean that they don't want you. (okay real sorry for my rant Rainy, but I really want to let this out somewhere) Here's one thing that I hate on here. The harrassment of a few users. There's been lots of places where Winx, or someone else has been harrassed on chat, BEHIND their backs. I don't like it. I may not be an admin or some staff, but I'm pretty much a senior user, and i do expect you guys to be more mautre than wanting to ban a user just cause they have little knowledge of grammar. Now I need this approved by the staff myself, but I think if a chat monitor sees someone talking behind someone's back, they are to get a chat log of it and send it to an admin (or me cause I'm ready to support) immediately. That is drama, and we can't take it. Second thing, your attitude. You guys are like teens now, and I know you can be mature and not act like kids who hate each other. Your attitude towards admins should be respect, your attitude toward users (EVEN THOSE WITH LITTLE KNOWLEDGE OF GRAMMAR) should be respect. Now I'm sick of drama, and I'm very close to leaving NC. Like very close. My chance of not leaving is smaller than <--- that space right there after the "than". You want me not to leave, try to at least tone down this drama, and actually start showing respect. I'm sick of seeing you guys say. "Oh, let's ban Winx just cause we all hate her!" "Oh, she has no grammar, let's pretend we're her to mock her!" "Oh, I hate this user so much, can I be an admin so I can ban them? I want to do the deed cause there's no point in it!" (okay that last part was really me putting that in but yeah :P) The Better Society NC should be a safe place for kids, and what I see is that people get mad, get depressed easily from chatting and getting harrassed. I know you're all mature, so please start being mature. I don't want you guys ganging up against one person, cause if I see that, or any of the staff or chat monitors, sorry, you're out of luck. Thanks for reading all this, I hope you can make your decision and choose the right choice, cause I may just end up leaving with no warning :/ ~a very madish Firey [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]] 04:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts